peepshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Man Jam
Man Jam is the second episode of Series 7 of Peep Show. Summary While jamming with Super Hans and the rest of their band, Man Feelings, Jeremy realizes he cannot play the saxophone, which he pretended he could play. He makes an awful noise with the instrument and faces embarrassment from the rest of the band. Mark meets Gerard in an action figure store, where Gerard tells him that Dobby, the woman they both have feelings for, is dating a wealthy graphic designer named Simon who is younger and better looking than they are. Mark is angry both to hear that Dobby is taken and to hear that Gerard considers himself and Mark equals. They form the "Dobby Club", a club designed to break up Dobby's relationship with Simon. After they break them up, they will need to decide which one of them gets to pursue Dobby. Zahra's boyfriend Ben has come out of his coma, but to thank Jeremy for standing by Zahra during the difficult time, he offers him a high-paying job for his music website, which involves him choosing bands to feature, essentially making him "head of the label". Excited, Jeremy decides to sign up Man Feelings and make arbitrary changes to the band, including changing the name to Danny Dyer's Chocolate Hermunculus and making the men of the band wear zoot suits. It is possible that he is only doing this for revenge, since Super Hans humiliated him earlier. Mark and Gerard sabotage Dobby's relationship with Simon, mostly by means of exposing the fact that Simon thinks she is a goofy dancer. When they break up, Mark wins a coin toss to decide who gets Dobby, but is outraged when he notices a Facebook picture of Gerard with Dobby at a party. He finds Gerard at the park with Dobby, and when Dobby gets up to use the bathroom, he confronts Gerard and Gerard apologizes for "taking his chance". When Dobby returns, Gerard is gone and only Mark remains, with his baby. Mark tells her about the Dobby club and apologizes, asking her if there is room open for the position of her boyfriend. At first she is horrified, but when Mark gives her the opportunity to smell his baby, she melts and kisses him, becoming his girlfriend. Later, at the gig that Danny Dyer's Chocolate Hermunculus is playing, Ben tells Jeremy that he can't sign a band called Danny Dyer's Chocolate Hermunculus, partially due to the fact that the name is too disturbing. He tells Jeremy that the band is fired. Jeremy must break the news to the rest of the band, blaming himself for firing his own band. They kick him out of the band. Unfortunately, he promised Zahra that he was in the band. Dressed in a zoot suit, he tries to make it look like he's in the band by putting one foot on the stage. However, Super Hans stops the music to tell the audience that Jeremy is dressed like the band, but is not in the band. When Mark sees Gerard staring through the window of the venue, he realizes he needs to find a way to make sure Dobby is never interested in Gerard again. He tells Dobby that Gerard masturbates to her Facebook pictures, which disgusts her. Category:Episodes Category:Series 6